Dark Magic
by Le.veritable.amour
Summary: *Sequel to Lovely Magic* Bella's world as she knew is gone. Her peace and magic filled world, will be replaced with violence, heart break, and more violence. Will she lose the good in her? Will she even care? The bigger question, will Edward accept it?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The world as I once knew it was destroyed, my peace and no worry world was gone. Every moment I silently thanked myself for not telling my fellow human beings that Vampires were indeed real. Either way, people were still scared, the audio of this James man ripping radio show hosts apart had spread faster than the video. 

The police arrived in Seattle at 99.6 radio station immediately, though there was no sign of the Vampire. Within hours, the President of the United States was on the television, anxiety making him lose his calm cool. He stuttered as he delivered the truth, the warnings, "People of all nations, of all races, of all origins: arm yourselves." He said it as if he couldn't believe the words he spoke himself, "These Vampires, they are real, they are here and we don't know how many there are. Their strong, fast and blood thirsty, no pun intended. Apparently, "he paused to glare at a man in a soldier suit, "there has been solid evidence of these beings, soft hints but very obvious. I ask of you to hide, boarded your windows, protect your children. Please, for the love of living, don't be a hero. Take cover. The only advice I can give is look for red, no scarlet eyes, and pale skin. Do not trust these beings, they are dangerous, and they are ready."

At first, we assumed the Vampires would just stay hidden, for fear of the Volturi's wrath. But, no. A few hours later, while Carlisle made calls and Alice began packing for everyone, Edward heard a scream. Grabbing my arm and throwing me onto his back roughly, he took off. Nearly fifty feet away from my house, a woman weakly hit a young male again, crimson liquid soaking her once white blouse. The male vampire with granite black hair looked up and snarled at Edward, "Get your own." He caught my scent and dropped the woman to the ground, her body thumping like dead weight.

"She smells gooood, give, give. Have mine." I noticed his lisp, Edward growled. This specific growl made my stomach drop, I thought his playful low rumble was a bit scary. But this growl, clearly stated, "Mine! Mine! MINE!"

The crack of a shotgun made my teeth rattle as the Vampire's head unexpectedly blew up, his blood splattering on my face.

"Put her down you blood sucker." Funny how Charlie sounded betrayed, he must have know the Cullens weren't normal.

"Daddy, you have to listen to me and you absolutely have to put down the gun."

After explaining the Cullen ways, Charlie still held some wariness towards Edward but it was understandable. What I couldn't handle was the look he gave me, as if I was planning on becoming a Vamp myself. I did not have the guts to tell him it was impossible, I am a Chosen one, we are Witches and nothing else.

Now I headed to the Volturi on a stuffy private jet, holding Edward's hand. Apparently, my job started now.

Author's Note: =] Here we go again. For my new readers, please, please I beg of you, read the first story first. If you don't, this will be confusing and you won't get half of the plots.

Review loves.


	2. Chapter One Virgin No More

Chapter One

**WARNING: There is graphic, sexual scenes in this chapter. Be warned and don't continue if you're worried for your virgin minds.***

I studied Felix's body once again, he was just so damn big! Feeling guilty for looking like I was checking him out, I squeezed Edward's hand again, a bit harder. We reached large black doors and finally some lights, I put out the small fireball I held in my hand. Noticing the relief on Felix's face, he spoke in a booming voice, "Cullen boy can't come in. Volturi business only and I guess this cat can come in."

I hid the disappointment that hit me when he let go of my hand and leaned against the cement wall gracefully.

"Good luck my love."

"Hmph." He looked like he was about to say something but the large black doors flew open. Aros came rushing forward, the panic on his face very clear.

"Bella, Bella, how you've relieved me with your mere presence." I opened my mouth to reply, but he continued, his hands flying in too fast movements with gestures.

"Once again I apologize for ordering you here and interrupting your education, but we need all we've got." His eyes poured out the betrayal and anger he held inside of him before he rushed me to the rest of the gang.

Jane and Alec both avoided my gaze, I was quite okay with that. It pleased me oddly to see a small amount of worry on Marcus' face, Caius paced in front of a large window.

"Ah, "Demetri pointed to Teros', whom surveyed the room, "mind if I ask how you got that huge panther here?"

"A lot of persuasion, he comes with me everywhere."

He nodded, watching Felix who was prowling behind me.

"Do you mind?"

"You took a interest in my back side while walking here, I'm returning the favor."

"I was not taking a interest you moron, I was looking straight ahead. If you weren't so giant, I wouldn't have to stare at that pathetic excuse for a back side."

A normal male would have took the hint, a normal male would of course be no one near me.

He grinned at me deviously and caressed my jaw slightly, before I could throw any magic at him, he stood by Demetri. Looking too damn innocent for his own good.

"Enough! We are here to fix a mistake! Not to hear you two flirt!"

Shocked, I looked at Aros, who sat on a throne, an actual throne. He beckoned me to him with a motion of his finger and I came obediently. I didn't exactly kneel in front of him, but it was close enough to spark a flame in me.

_Chosen Ones bow for no one. _

"I need to investigate your abilities to know what our choices are."

I noted it was not a question.

"Can you cast a...spell over the world?"

I hid both the amusement and the condescending laugh, "No, I don't have nearly enough power for a spell that large."

"Well then, there is no taking this back. I don't know of any other ways. The only thing I'm going to ask of you is to track this 'James' and bring him to me."

"I can't track. I haven't even felt his magic, it would be impossible."

"And that is why Demetri and Felix will be assisting you."

My jaw dropped and I glanced at the two, each wore an identical smirk. They liked this idea too much for me to.

"Is there any..."

"No. As your Master, I'm telling you, this is what you are doing."

The small flame that lit turned into a raging fire, "You are not..."

"But I am Bella, you offered yourself to me, to the Volturi and what I say, goes. If you do not comply with me on this or on any other occasion, I will bleed you and feast on your magical blood."

_Chosen Ones have no master, we are masters to ourselves._

Despite the mythical voice shouting in my head defiantly, I nodded stiffly towards Aros.

"You leave tomorrow, rest well. Felix will show you your room."

Standing, I turned and spoke to Teros, _"We will not stand for this for long."_

"_I would hope so."_

I was appalled he replied to me, lately I received nothing but silence. Suddenly, I felt tired. Numb to the touch, proved by Edward snatching my hand up when I exited the large room.

"Are you okay?"

"No Edward, I'm not fucking okay."

*

Awaking to a loud bang on the door and a exclamation of, "Bloody hell!"

Male laughter echoed the hall, "Go ahead man, touch it."

A yelp finally pulled me out of the awfully comfy bed. "This Witch bitch is nuts man, I'm telling you. Who puts a shield up in a completely secure castle?"

I opened the door and met two teenage Vampires, if even possible, their faces paled.

"I..I..I didn't mean...to call you a..a..a Witch...B-b-bitch."

Smiling I raised my arms and yelled a big, "BOO!"

Within seconds the teenage Vampires ran off, their matching orange hair flying. I laughed and closed the door, sighing when I remembered what I would be doing today. Edward exited the bathroom, his marble skin dripping water drops. I licked my lips, he moved the drenched hair out of his eyes.

Before I could even make an attempt at attacking him with sexual frustration, I was on the bed with his heavy weight on top of me. _Riiiiipppp, riiip, riiiiip. _His cold skin pressed harder against my now naked body, wet lips kissed down my neck, hovering over the fast pulse. Moaning slightly, I tugged on the white towel hugging his sculpted hips, it gave away easily.

"I don't want to hurt you." Edward said heavily in my ear.

"Stop being such a worry wart." I replied, nibbling on his collar bone. He groaned in time with another '_riiiiip_', his cold length pressed against my warm, and wet core. I wanted to look down to what was about to harpoon me but we were too tightly pressed together. Feeling the tip of him, I squirmed, trying to get more of him inside me.

"Stop."

"Stop what Edward?" I said a bit angry.

"I don't want to hurt you." He repeated.

"Oh shut up." With magic I lifted him off me and laid him on his back while I was still attached to him. Being very cautious, I lowered myself onto him, he reached my virgin wall and I stopped. How bad would this hurt? I didn't have the time to reconsider my quickness to finally jump Edward's bones. His hips jumped upward, piercing me and forever changing me. I moaned loudly and moved in motion with him, bending closer to him, kissing him.

He rolled us over and kept a steady rhythm pushing into me, covering my mouth.

"Your noises...God, going to make me...too early...want to savor."

Even though his cold hand cupped my mouth, it seemed to only echo my moans. Groaning loudly he let go of my mouth and began pounding into me, at first it hurt, but soon I felt a fire building up. My lower stomach burned with a liquid heat, I felt close to something and that something would relieve me like nothing ever has.

He shoved twice and my liquid heat poured from me, stars exploded behind my eyelids. My legs spasmed, my hips jerked hard. Opening my eyes, I felt him push a little deeper than before, his seed filling me. I smiled right before he opened his mouth and clamped down onto my throat.

Author's Note: I know I know, this was extremely detailed, but I could have made it much worse. What can I say? Other than it's been awhile and I'm a bit sexually frustrated.

Review loves.


End file.
